The purpose of this proposal is to incorporate the research activities and funding of members of the Renal Division of the University of Texas Health Science Center and other investigators with closely related interests into one program. The general topics are: 1. Studies of the isolated perfused glomerulus. 2. Studies of distal nephron sodium and potassium transport. 3. Pathophysiology of acute renal failure. 4. Tubular acidification; tubular albumin uptake. 5. Prostaglandins synthesis by isolated renal cells. 6. Isolated perfused tubule studies of obstructive uropathy and renal handling of ammonia. 7. Pathophysiology of phosphate depletion. 8. Pathophysiology of urinary tract infection. 9. Biochemical basis of ischemic cell injury and pathophysiology of immune complex deposition. 10. Biochemical mechanism of action of angiotensin II on the glomerulus. 11. Physiologic action of kinins and prostaglandins.